


Interested

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom Lup, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Reapers, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Barry Bluejeans, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Barry needs to piss, at a meeting, which leads to a scene where he subs for Lup.--a blupjeans piss fic with fuckin' and a collar.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Interested

“I gotta pee,” Barry whispers into Lup’s ear, feeling his face flush as he does. 

“What?” she responds.

“Just thought you’d be interested,” he mumbles.

Lup is, in fact, very interested, just like she always is when Barry admits to having to pee (or wanting to be submissive). The issue is, they were just called to a meeting by The Raven Queen. 

Without another word, Barry cuts a portal to the Astral Plane, and leads the way through it. 

She follows him. “Jeez, Bear, I knew you were kinky but e-”

“Lup, shhh.” He cuts her off before she can embarrass him further.

They fall in line with the other reapers, Barry at the end with only Lup on his right side. He shifts his weight, somewhere between nervous and squirming. He glances at Lup, hoping to see her watching him. They make eye contact for a moment before Barry clears his throat and looks away. 

The Raven Queen begins to address them, telling of new assignments for an upcoming holiday that attracts necromancers. Barry tries to pay attention, shifting his feet subtly. He feels Lup watching him intermittently. He bites his lip as the urge grows, making him want to squirm more. He fidgets with the blue and red decorated hems of his robe’s sleeves, trying not to look too obvious.

He feels Lup looking at him again and he realizes how much he’s blushing. 

Barry hears her voice in his mind- Sending.  _ “So cute, Bear. Gonna be good for me, aren't cha?” _

_ “Jeez, Lup. You trying to make me hard in front of everyone?” _

He sees her bite back a grin.  _ “You started it.” _

_ “Lup!” _ Barry shifts his weight back and forth a few times. Gods, he has to go so bad. 

He’s startled by The Queen addressing them specifically.  **“Lup and Barry, I will speak with you now. The rest of you are dismissed.”**

Briefly, Barry sees Kravitz roll his eyes as he and the rest of the reapers clear out of the room. 

Barry bites his lip as he looks back towards The Queen. 

**“The two of you have been distracted. What is the cause of this?”**

Lup steps forward just slightly. “We’re sorry, my Queen,” she says carefully. 

**“This does not answer my question.”**

Barry squirms a bit, hoping that The Queen is paying more attention to Lup than to him. Of course, he isn’t that lucky.

**“Barry. Why do you ignore your body’s needs?”**

His face burns and he glances at Lup, who’s not really trying to hide her amusement. 

**“You will answer.”**

“It’s a kink and it feels good, blame Lup, she’s the reason we’re into this,” Barry blurts suddenly, then snaps his mouth shut. Crap, She compelled him to answer.

“Um,” Lup says, finally looking more embarrassed than amused.

**“I see. Take your leave now, but do not let this interrupt your work again.”**

“Yes, my Queen,” Lup responds quickly. She cuts a portal open immediately and practically drags Barry through. As the portal closes, Lup leans in and kisses him gently. He sighs against her lips.

“That was… something,” he mumbles as they part. 

“Still interested in some fun, Bear?” she asks.

He nods, then without addressing the question further leads the way to their bedroom. He grabs a towel as they pass the closet, spreading it on the bed before he sits down. Lup grins. 

“That was so embarrassing,” Barry mumbles. 

“Tell me,” Lup prompts as she drops her robe and moves to take his off as well.

He licks his lips. “I could feel everyone watching. I was trying not to squirm but I couldn’t help it.” He presses his thighs together as he talks. 

Lup hums acknowledgement as she straddles him, pulling his shirt off of him. 

“Gods, Lup, I really gotta,” he says.

She presses a kiss to his neck.

“ _ She _ noticed, Lup. That was so embarrassing. I- I could have pissed myself in front of Her.”

Lup rewards him with a scrape of her teeth against his sensitive skin. A soft gasp escapes him, and he squirms under her. 

“Lup…”

Her ears prick, indicating that he has her attention. 

“Please embarrass me more,” he whispers, and instantly feels her grin against his skin. 

Lup stands up and opens a drawer in their bedside table. She finds his collar quickly and shakes it so the tag jingles. Lup had his collar custom made, just like he had with hers. His collar is dark blue leather with suede lining, faux sapphires along the outside, and a red tag attached at the front that reads “Lup’s” on one side and his name on the other.

He swallows and nods as she holds it out towards him.

She grins. “Eager for it, huh, big boy?”

His face burns but he nods anyway. Lup fastens it around his neck, checking the yield with two fingers.

“You gonna be good for me?”

Barry nods.

“Out loud, please.”

“Y-yeah, ‘m gonna be good.” He squirms, pressing his palms into his thighs. 

“Good. You’re going to hold it for me until you piss yourself, then you’re gonna fuck me, alright?”

Barry nods vigorously, the tag on his collar clinking quietly.

Lup grabs him by the jaw. “You’re gonna answer me out loud.”

“Yes ma’am,” he squeaks, not even thinking about the honorific. 

She laughs a little at that, letting go of him. “Getting ahead of yourself there, babe.”

He bites his lip as the urge grows stronger suddenly, grabbing himself instinctually. Lup clicks her tongue, a warning, but he’s not sure what for, so he pulls his hand away and tries to stop his nervous chewing. He squirms, pressing his legs together and tapping his feet. 

“Cute,” Lup says in a sickly sweet tone. 

He lets out a low whine.

“Can’t even keep still, hm?” she teases.

He’s not sure if she wants an answer and he looks up at her for a moment. She hums, reaching a hand out and trailing it down his torso.

“So desperate to piss yourself for me, I wonder what would happen if…” she trails off, her hand at his waistband, not yet pressing in but a clear threat. 

“Lup…” he says, voice approaching a moan.

She looks him in the eyes and presses down lightly. He gives a strangled moan, tensing every available muscle to keep from leaking. Lup leans down to kiss him, and he squirms as she does, whimpering into her mouth. 

“You’re so eager to be good for me, huh?” she says as she pulls away.

“Fuck, yes, Lup. Yes,” he responds, shifting his hips desperately.

Lup presses harder onto his bladder, grinning. 

“A-ah, Lup!” Barry’s hands snap to his dick, squeezing tightly.

She just licks her lips, eyes flickering over every part of him. 

“I can’t, Lup, I gotta, please,” he rambles, squirming like his life depends on it.

“Gonna piss yourself for me, babe?” Lup asks breathily.

“Mhm, Lup, can’t hold it, I gotta, so bad, Lup,” he whines.

“Yeah? Gonna piss yourself like the dirty boy you are?”

“Lup-” Barry cuts himself off with a low whine as a sudden gush of urine escapes between his fingers, quickly soaking into his jeans. He relaxes his grip but keeps his hand on his dick as he loses control. His pants soak through quickly and it starts to soak into the towel under him. Lup lets out a shaky moan, and it's only then that Barry realizes she has her free hand shoved into her leggings to touch herself. 

The room fills with the wet sounds of him wetting himself as she fucks herself on her fingers. As soon as he’s done pissing, he surges up to kiss her, tugging her leggings and panties down. She moves the hand she had at his waist to fumble with his zipper, yanking it down. He scrambles to get his hardening dick free, kissing her the whole time.

She kneels on the bed, straddling him, her nails digging into his back. He grabs at her hips, hastily lining her up and she sinks down onto his dick with a loud moan. She kisses into his jaw, then his shoulder, nipping and lapping at sensitive spots. He runs his tongue up one edge of her ear, making her whine. He fucks up into her and that gets another moan out of her. He slips a hand down to rub at her clit and this time she whines out his name, music to his ears. She bucks her hips for more friction from his hand and all at once she tenses around him, moaning into his shoulder, coming hard. 

He thrusts into her a few more times before he comes with a moan of her name.

They still there for a moment, comfortable in each other's arms. 

Barry moves first, noticing his piss starting to cool and itch against his thighs, he lifts his head to look at Lup, who looks back at him with a grin for a moment before moving off of him.

“I’ll start the shower, m’kay?” she tells him as she stands up.

“Right,” he says, peeling his jeans the rest the way off.

“Bear?” Lup asks, pausing at the door.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He grins. “I love you too, Lup.”


End file.
